Cruel Angel Thesis
by Zero Tsubasa no Kami
Summary: 1x3 ^_^. Song ficcy.. I uploaded it before but it had errors. Fixed now! Takes place after Heero goes and blows himself up.


Zankoku Na Tenshi No Te-ze  
  
--Like an angel with no sense of mercy; boy, be a legend--  
  
I look at your sleeping form in the next bed. Your chest rises slowly up and down. Your body trembles a bit, I know you are cold. I want to go over there and hold you, but I dare not. It would be no good If I got killed by you. Then you would ignore your injuries.  
  
  
--Although the blue wind now; tears open the door to your heart--  
  
When will you rise? When will you want? When will the day come when you will open up? I know you have a heart but just--. I nearly gasped when his eyes opened. I backed away a little bit and I felt very aware of myself.  
  
--Staring only at me; smiling are you--  
  
We gazed at each other, silently. I now know the true pain those eyes could cause. The pierced into my eyes and through my skull. It was as if he could know everything inside my head if he drilled long enough. Now I know why many fear his glare.  
  
  
--Searching for a gentle touch; like that in a dream--  
  
"Heero?" I ask.  
  
"Where are we? How many days passed? How come I'm not dead? I was supposed to die."  
  
"We are at the circus, 13 days passed, you're not dead because Catherine and I doctored your wounds." Maybe I should explain who Catherine is. No. I will not unless he asks. It might endanger her.  
  
  
--Unknowing of your destiny; innocent eye--  
  
Unblinkingly, he looked at me with pure hatred. "Maybe no-one needs us anymore. Maybe I should kill you. Would that make you happy?"  
  
"I would prefer to do that myself. I'm quite capable of committing suicide." At that moment I hated everything about him; and loved him too. I wanted to stick a knife into his heart. I wanted to hold him and make him feel happy. My head was a mess of emotions flying about.  
  
"If I'm am no use to you anymore, I shall leave now. You're gundam was returned by Zechs. It's behind the tent." I turned on my heel and strode from the room, careful not to slam the door, but it was exactly what I wanted to do. Catherine looked at me with slight worry but didn't say anything.  
  
  
--Yet somehow you will find that behind you there are wings to reach the far away future--  
  
(switch to Heero's point of view)  
  
My gundam's in the back of the tent. Why would Zechs return it? Hn. I climb out the window, not the door for Trowa might be there. I scaled down the side of the trailer. Behind the tent I saw a large object covered with a sheet. Another one lay next to it. I peeked under the sheet of the longer one to discover it was mine. I guessed the other was the Heavyarms. I hopped in and took off on wings of metal, into the night sky.  
  
--The Cruel Angel's Thesis--  
  
As I travel, I see a point of light on the horizon. Enlarging it on the cameras, I could see it was a gundam; which one though, I could not tell. We were moving at tremendous speeds but after a bit, I saw it was mine! I swerved to the right to avoid hitting the other Wing Gundam. It moved to his left. I swerved again to avoid it. When I found I could not, in last desperation of not colliding, I fired a beam at it. He did the same. I braced for impact.  
  
  
--From the window of your soul shall travel--  
  
I woke up, drenched in sweat, in the trailer. No sign of crash was on my body. It was a nightmare. I was breathing heavily. Trowa walked in with a look of worry on his face. "I though you would have left by now," he said.  
  
"Do you want me to?" I ask.  
  
"I'm not saying that.."  
  
  
  
--With your gushing, hot pathos--  
  
"Then what are you saying?" I turned in the bed to face the window instead of him.  
  
"I was just saying-- Oh, never mind." He walked out.  
  
--If you should betray your memories--  
  
(switch to Trowa's point of view)  
  
Why did I go and do that? Now he'll think I'm crazy. "Catherine?"  
  
"Yes, Trowa?" She turned to face me.  
  
"Could you get another bowl?; for Heero."  
  
"Sure."  
  
--Holding this sky and shining; boy, be a legend--  
  
He supports this world. He has all this power but does not appreciate it. I opened the door to the bedroom. Heero did not look at me. I set the bowl of soup down on the dresser and watched a bit more. He did not touch it.  
  
--Sleeping ever on; in the cradle of my love--  
  
I moved closer and observed that he was asleep. I traced my fingers over his spine; lightly, as not to wake him. He was beautiful, and I was not. I love him so.  
  
--The morning where only you--  
  
The next morning I checked on him again. He was gone. The soup was not. I checked out back where his gundam was. It was still there. I decided he was about and roaming the circus grounds.  
  
--Shall be called a missionary of dreams comes.--  
  
I found him by the lions; with his eyes closed. I left him there. I had a show in a few minutes. When I went there again, at night; he was still there, leaning against the solid part of the cage.  
  
--Beams of moonlight; pour onto your neck--  
  
There was a full moon, so I could see. "Heero?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Standing. Is that against the law?" he asked.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "No."  
  
"Then I'll stay standing."  
  
  
--Stopping time all over the world; how I want to grasp them--  
  
I moved closer, and tried to make myself look busy by watching the lions.  
  
  
--But if the encounter between us; is to have meaning--  
  
"Trowa?" he finally spoke.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why do you always wear a mask?"  
  
I surmised he was no talking about my clown mask. I did not have it on at the time. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that you always hide behind a blank face we know as Trowa. Do you know how to be free?"  
  
  
--I must truly know; the Bible to know freedom--  
  
"I have no reason to be free."  
  
"You don't need a reason to be free. Just follow your emotions. That's the only way you should live your life."  
  
I almost laughed. I did not. I wasn't free. "Meaning...?"  
  
"Do what you think you have to."  
  
  
--The Cruel Angel's Thesis--  
  
Do what I think I have to. His words echoed through me as I gazed at the ceiling.  
  
  
--The sadness shall then begin; the shape of the life that you embraced--  
  
What did he mean by that?  
  
  
--When you awaken to that dream--  
  
The next morning I knew what I must do. Racing to the lion cage, I found Heero there; in the same position I found him in for the previous day.  
  
"Do you know what you must do?" he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
--Shining more light than anyone else; boy, be a legend--  
  
My eyes were bright. After I confessed, I found he wanted me too. Is that what he meant by following your emotions? I suppose it did. Heero was sleeping in the bed I originally put him in. I went up to him and planted a light kiss on his lips. They were so soft.  
  
  
--While people spin love; to make history--  
  
For the first time, Heero ate with Catherine and I. He finished his food, and without a word, went back to the bedroom. My gaze followed his back but I did not until I finished my soup. Soup seemed to be the only thing Catherine could cook.  
  
  
--Without such a goddess; I shall live--  
  
Heero and I were outside. He droned on and on about the war. I've never heard him say so much in his life than he did that night. He leaned his head on my shoulder and talked some more about the fighting.  
  
  
--The Cruel Angel's Thesis--  
  
Heero has fallen asleep now. As I look up, I see a shooting star. "I wish.. I wish that Heero and I can stay here forever.." I wonder what he is dreaming?  
  
  
--From the window of your soul shall travel--  
  
(switch to Heero's point of view)  
  
"Heero!"  
  
"Hn?" I ask.  
  
"There's a plane here.  
  
"A plane?" I sat up immediately.  
  
  
--With your gushing, hot pathos--  
  
The door of the plane opened and a woman with a hair style similar to Trowa's walked out.  
  
"Hello. My name is Lucrezia Noin. I'm on orders to take both of you and your gundams to Antarctica."  
  
  
--If you should betray your memories--  
  
(switch to Trowa's point of view)  
  
What about my wish? Heero and I were supposed to stay here forever.  
  
"Under who's orders are you following?" Heero asked her.  
  
"Zechs Marquise. Do you remember him?"  
  
  
--Holding this sky and shining; boy, be a legend--  
  
He looked back at me with an emotionless face and stated, "Trowa, let's go." I would be with him.  
  
  
The End 


End file.
